El último verano
by Zanardi
Summary: [UA][BL]. A sus veintiséis años, Ginga decide convertirse en un escritor todo gracias al libro que llegó a sus manos cuando era pequeño. Tras varios meses de esfuerzo por su parte, cree que las cosas están yendo de maravilla; sin embargo, su reciente editora no piensa lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa con el pelirrojo? ¿Podrá encontrar solución a eso?
1. Chapter 1

Hola. 

Lo que verán a continuación podría considerarse una especie de "prólogo"; por ende, la historia en sí se sabrá luego de ésto. Como mencioné en el summary, se trata de un Universo Alterno.  
>No tengo pensado hacer capítulos muy largos, básicamente porque sé lo tedioso que es leer desde la computadora (por ejemplo, en esta ocasión son cerca de 581 palabras sin contar esta explicación). <p>

"Metal Fight Beyblade" no me pertenece a mí, sino a su(s) respectivo(s) creador(es). Yo sólo hice este fic por mero entretenimiento. 

* * *

><p>—Siguiente, por favor. <p>

Le trajo de vuelta al mundo real la voz de la cajera del supermercado. El cansancio no daba tregua y eso se notaba en su falta de atención. Bostezó con disimulo. Tres personas permanecían delante de él y cuando ellas avanzaron unos pasos él también así lo hizo. No faltaba mucho para salir de ahí, por fortuna. 

Para matar algo de tiempo mientras atendían a los otros, bajó la mirada y revisó el contenido de la canasta de plástico que tomó nada más entrar al sitio. Papel higiénico, bombillas ahorradoras, dos galones de leche, el cereal que le gustaba a su hijo y que le hubo prometido esa mañana, algunas cajas de flan —huevos no, el refrigerador aún tenía varios y ni loco los compraría en ese momento, podrían quebrarse y qué fastidio— y otras cosas de menor tamaño que se quedaron al fondo. Estaba casi seguro que había metido todo lo que escribió en la lista que hizo durante su descanso en la oficina y que probablemente se le cayó cuando deambulaba por los pasillos, eso vino a su mente cuando no pudo encontrarla tras revisarse los bolsillos del saco con su mano libre. Esperaba que no se le olvidara alguna cosa. 

Ryo Hagane era un adulto responsable. Sin falta dedicaba tiempo a sus asuntos del trabajo, a los de su casa y cuidaba de su único hijo, un chiquillo de casi siete años. Su vida no era precisamente fácil de llevar, sobre todo porque su jefe le pedía que rindiera como si fuera un muchacho de veinticinco años y sumado a ello, tenía la ardua tarea de ser un padre soltero; pero no se quejaba. Él quería a Ginga y Ginga lo que quería a él y eso era suficiente para sentirse el hombre más fuerte del mundo —o al menos de Japón—. 

A veces Ryo extrañaba a su esposa. Ella había sido la mujer más maravillosa que conoció. Fueron novios desde la preparatoria y desde ahí nadie los pudo separar. Los fines de semana, cuando ella estaba recién embarazada de Ginga, los tres salían al parque y se divertían juntos, ya fuera en ese lugar u otro. Eran tan jóvenes los dos, que Ryo creyó firmemente que vería su sonrisa hasta convertirse en viejo. La amaba de verdad. 

Cuando faltaban dos personas por atender, simplemente giró su cabeza al lado izquierdo —los supermercados carecían de cosas para distraer a los clientes así que, cualquier objeto o circunstancia que cumpliera con esa pequeña función bastaba para que se le mirara por un momento siquiera— y se topó con un estante con libros para niños. Él no tenía mucha oportunidad para leer durante esa época; pero Ginga sí. Si ello era la solución para mantener entretenido a ese niño que sólo se quedaba quieto cuando comía o dormía, lo iba a considerar. Además, si él, siendo un adulto se aburría cuando no tenía algo qué hacer, no quería imaginar al pequeño Ginga, que ya de por sí pasaba parte del tiempo solo después de la escuela. 

Cuál llevarse. Sinceramente le faltaba interés para dedicarse a leer resumen por resumen hasta dar con un libro que le pareciera fantástico, además, tampoco podía darse el lujo de salirse de la fila, así que tomó el más cercano a él: uno de color morado y no muy grueso. En la portada se veía un osito; bueno, dos ositos y un mapache ahí escondido. 

Y avanzó unos cuantos pasos más. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo.

Ahora es oportuno que aclare las cosas. Como bien lo dice el summary, este fic es sobre un Universo Alterno (al que van a faltarle diálogos). La pareja en cuestión es Ginga x Kyouya. Sí, en ese orden. Sabiendo esto, aún tienes tiempo para cerrar la pestaña de tu navegador.  
>Por último... Todo se desarrolla en la ficticia "BCity" (?).<p>

"Metal Fight Beyblade" (y sus personajes) no me pertenece(n) a mí, sino a su(s) respectivo(s) creador(es). Yo sólo hice este fic por mero ocio.

* * *

><p>El día anterior, domingo, Ginga y Madoka se habían reunido en una cafetería cercana a la casa del muchacho, un lugar tranquilo y familiar para los dos —tanto, que hasta ella conocía al dueño del establecimiento y amigo de Ginga: Benkei—. Ambos quedaron de verse ahí para que el pelirrojo le entregara el manuscrito de la más reciente historia que estaba desarrollando en su nueva vida como escritor. Ella, como su editora, iba a encargarse de revisarlo y hacer lo correspondiente al respecto. A Madoka Amano se le daba bien ocuparse de pequeños detalles, era dedicada, paciente hasta resolver algo y muy experimentada en el tema. Ginga no podía tener mejor aliada en esa situación, siendo honestos. Justo como el antes mencionado, ella provenía de otra ciudad; pero ciertas circunstancias le hicieron replantearse su futuro y decidir volverse editora de talentos recién salidos del horno. Ella estaba convencida de Ginga y de lo que el muchacho le había contado y mostrado cuando empezaban a conocerse: que tenía un poco de experiencia, que había ganado unos cuantos concursos en la universidad y fuera de ésta y que quería toparse a los mejores y él a su vez crecer como escritor. Se le veía motivado cuando conversaban sobre el asunto y a la castaña eso le pareció suficiente. Se llevaban de maravilla —aunque a veces Ginga requería de unos cuantos jalones de orejas—. A pesar de que Madoka ya no era precisamente tan jovencita, le sobraba encanto. El escritor lo sabía; pero Benkei lo apreciaba más.<p>

Escritor y editora hablaron un par de cosas después. Que si todo salía según lo planeado, podrían tomarse unas algunas vacaciones y vaya que les hacían falta —el pelirrojo quería sacarles provecho e ir a visitar a su padre a su pueblo natal. Tenían varios meses sin saber el uno del otro—.

La cosa era que al día siguiente, Ginga se levantó temprano de la cama para darle otro enfoque a una de las escenas que estaba casi seguro Madoka iba a querer corregirle en el correo que dijo iba a enviarle. Inclusive ni él se sentía conforme. Pero se sorprendió de la respuesta de la mujer. Sentado, teniendo enfrente a la mesa de siempre y sobre ésta su computadora portátil, la primera línea que vieron sus ojos fue "No siento genuinamente enamorado al personaje, Ginga" y a eso le seguía su explicación del por qué.

Leyó la parte donde Madoka le indicaba la falla. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Que no la convencía lo que el chico le reveló a la protagonista, que le faltaba más sufrimiento y desesperación al acto. Que fueron muchos años de guardarse sus sentimientos por parte del co-protagonista —y que se equivocó enormemente al tratar de evitar que la chica fuera feliz—; pero Madoka no era capaz de empaparse del lado miserable y sufriente del joven. Que el momento donde todo eso debió "explotar" y repercutir en el pensamiento del lector, no sucedió. Y sumado a ello, otras inconsistencias.

Ginga fue consciente por varios años que los asuntos del amor no eran su fuerte —había "olvidado" algunas cosas al respecto y otras en realidad ni las conoció—. Una noche, simplemente nació la idea de crear a Radcliff, el amigo extranjero de la protagonista, que sentía interés por ella; pero era casi tan inepto como el mismo Ginga para hacérselo saber y que por ese motivo terminó realizando cosas de las que iba a arrepentirse durante mucho tiempo. No fue algo controlado y ahí estaban las "consecuencias".  
>El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la zona alrededor de la mesa, para luego hacer un recorrido por toda su habitación, concentrado. Aquéllo le servía en ocasiones.<p>

Cómo solucionarlo…

Su experiencia en el tema… La última vez que Ginga estuvo enamorado y fue capaz de casi cualquier cosa por ese sentimiento era…  
>Y se detuvo entonces, tras varios minutos de pensar y pensar hasta llegar a ese punto.<p>

La escuela preparatoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez. 

Cuando corregía este capítulo, algo vino a mi mente: El proceso será tardado. Disculpen eso. Mientras tanto, gracias por leer y por los reviews. 

"Metal Fight Beyblade" (y sus personajes) no me pertenece(n) a mí, sino a su(s) respectivo(s) creador(es). Yo sólo hice este fic porque, me gustó la idea. 

* * *

><p>Ginga estuvo muy ocupado durante la universidad como para ser pareja estable de alguien en aquellos ayeres. Además, su trabajo de medio tiempo —en esa época— al lado de Benkei no le daba mucha oportunidad de salir a divertirse con él o con sus otros amigos, que no eran precisamente pocos. Y, no se vio atraído por ninguna chica de su entorno —algunas lo consideraban infantil o muy aburrido y optaban por fijarse en tipos mayores—. Así que sólo le quedaba su etapa como preparatoriano. <p>

El pelirrojo a sus dieciséis años había sido siempre alegre y siempre enfocado a lo que se estuviera dedicando en ese momento —como la escritura—. Desde niño supo que con los libros podías viajar sin salir de casa y sencillamente le encantó. Él, como hijo único, no tenía con quién jugar frecuentemente luego de regresar de la escuela, así que le quedaban la lectura y todos esos personajes dentro del papel como compañía. Si su memoria no iba mal, el primer libro que le traía buenos recuerdos fue el que le compró Ryo cierta noche que pasó al supermercado cerca de su trabajo. Era de color morado y en la portada tenía tres osos y un mapache escondido. Su escaso grosor y las andanzas de esos animales y sus compañeros, llenaron de gozo sus horas antes de dormir cuando su padre se lo leía; pero Ginga no podía esperar a que Ryo regresara de su empleo, se quitara parte del cansancio con una ducha, cocinara algo para esa noche —y para el día siguiente— y hasta ese momento enterarse de lo siguiente que venía en la historia; fue entonces más grande y posiblemente urgente su deseo de aprender a leer y descifrar todas esas palabras que te hacían sentir bien o mal con el simple hecho de estar ahí impresas —porque no le bastaba con entender los dibujos que acompañaban a las letras y ya—. 

Y así siguieron más libros. Al principio, con tan sólo ocho años de edad, únicamente le gustaban los de aventura. Admiraba a los protagonistas que iban hasta el fin del mundo y cumplían sus metas y sueños —le satisfacían el corazón y eso se notaba siendo él tan expresivo desde entonces—. Ryo le daba a Ginga unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza cuando su hijo le contaba acerca de ello. Ambos sonreían, para después ponerse a cenar juntos.  
>Hacer del pelirrojo un lector activo, había sido una buena decisión por parte suya después de todo. <p>

Conforme Ginga iba creciendo, otros géneros fueron añadiéndose a sus preferencias —inclusive poesía; pero no amorosa. Era ajeno al tema cuando cursaba la escuela secundaria—. 

Sus intentos de escritura aparecieron poco a poco. Textos de extensión corta; diálogos con escasa narración y en formato script cuando no era lo ideal. Falló como cualquiera al principio, por supuesto; sin embargo, siguió intentando e intentando —ya fuera con respaldo de algún profesor o no— hasta al punto de sentirse listo para entrar a algunos pequeños concursos que organizaba su secundaria y de los que alcanzaba a enterarse. 

A Ginga le resultaba entretenido quedarse quieto por un rato, poner en orden cada idea que aparecía en su cabeza y dejar que el bolígrafo se paseara por cada hoja libre de alguno de sus cuadernos. Cada renglón, ocupado por pequeñas fracciones de mundos que lo mantenían despierto de madrugada si era necesario o distraído a aquello que decían los demás en su salón de clases. Ginga era feliz —sobre todo cuando veía mejoras; cuando tenía rivales que dispararan su espíritu—, así que, ¿por qué no dedicarse en definitiva a eso? 

Quería que otras personas sintieran lo que él cuando les fuera posible leerle. Que esas mismas personas pudieran imaginar lo que él a cada palabra que se albergara en sus mentes. Como pasó cuando el libro que Ryo compró llegó a casa una noche. 

Quería transmitir las situaciones desde su corazón. Qué clase de persona iba a ser si no daba todo sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola.

Creo que no hay comentarios que deba hacer respecto a este "capítulo". **Gracias por leer y por los reviews**.

"Metal Fight Beyblade" (y sus personajes) no me pertenece(n) a mí; sino a su(s) respectivo(s) creador(es). Yo sólo hice este fic porque mi tiempo libre me lo permite.

* * *

><p>No fue sino hasta la preparatoria cuando Ginga trató por primera vez algo serio: Una novela corta sobre una chica que se transformaba en hombre para luchar contra el mal a causa de un tonto error. No ganó el primer lugar; sin embargo, gracias a ello conoció a una persona que significaría mucho en su vida —o así llegó a sentirlo él— y de la que precisamente se enamoró.<p>

Era alguien mayor, de tercer año para ser exactos. Su padre, maestro de Literatura en la escuela del pelirrojo, fue jurado en uno de los concursos donde el hijo de Ryo se había inscrito y así, fue como supo de Ginga y dio con la historia de éste —le interesó la trama: una pobre muchacha que fue elegida entre varias, luego de inocentemente haber registrado su número telefónico en una especie de concurso-farsa que había encontrado en internet; para convertirse en hombre y luchar contra el mal que aquejaba a la Tierra a pasos agigantados; aunque la fantasía y la comedia no eran sus géneros predilectos—. Esa persona no pudo participar por motivos de tiempo, por lo que se limitó a ofrecerle a Ginga un apoyo anónimo y silencioso, que se vio reflejado al nunca tratar de ejercer siquiera una pizca de su influencia en el punto de vista de su padre.

Ocupó sus noches para leer un capítulo o dos y siguió así hasta la última página —cuyas líneas finales le resultaron una sorpresa—.

Un mes y medio más tarde, cuando el hombre le avisó de los resultados, le dio gusto enterarse que el pelirrojo se había hecho de un quinto lugar entre los treinta estudiantes que peleaban por el primer puesto —no esperaba más; le pareció justo—.  
>Pasadas un par de semanas quiso conocer al autor para felicitarlo personalmente luego de enterarse de su nombre —en una ceremonia de premiación celebrada ahí mismo en la escuela para reconocer el esfuerzo de los chicos—. Ocurriendo el hecho debajo de un árbol donde Ginga leía durante el descanso.<p>

Tomó asiento en la misma banca —no demasiado cerca, por supuesto— y con su voz suave; pero segura, se presentó. Ginga, sin creer que se dirigían a su persona —porque usualmente no lo interrumpían— retiró la vista del libro y sus ojos brillantes sorprendieron al contrario cuando sus miradas coincidieron —fue lo segundo que lo impresionó de él, luego de su forma de acomodar las piezas de su imaginación en limitados números de caracteres—.

No se le dificultó tanto acercarse a él y a su entorno, puesto que, el pelirrojo era amable, extrovertido y sonreía con frecuencia; así pues, volvió amena la charla.

En un momento dado, pensó que el muchacho no habría comido —ya que su única compañía, sin contarse a él, era un libro con tapa de color verde; ningún refrigerio o indicios de bolsas únicamente con migajas— y optó por comprarle algo de la cafetería de la escuela, como una especie de premio personal por volver entretenida su misión; sin embargo, el escenario no fue como ambos hubieran querido. Y mientras esperaban a que las mujeres que atendían el sitio preparan nuevos platillos con más alimentos, para ellos y otros alumnos que se aparecieron por ahí, el chico logró que Ginga le contara cómo se le había ocurrido esa trama para su historia —una de sus curiosidades estuvo satisfecha—; entre otros detalles relacionados con su afición.  
>Durante su plática, escuchando atento cada frase que salía de la boca del pelirrojo, se sintió como si fuera atraído por un imán —lo que tomó como un tipo de buen presentimiento—; sólo que no lo dijo porque entre sus objetivos no figuraba que sus palabras se prestaran a malinterpretaciones —ni mucho menos parecer un fan de cuarta obsesionado con él—.<p>

Desde ese entonces empezaron a frecuentarse de vez en vez, hasta que sus encuentros se prolongaban más y más. Hubo una especie de chispa entre ambos —que no creció de la noche a la mañana, claro—.

Compartían su gusto por la lectura y también por escribir —al principio—. A Ginga le gustaba matar el rato con alguna libreta de él en sus manos y avanzar hoja tras hoja, descubriendo nuevas cosas y otros mundos muy ajenos a los suyos; pero que no por ello le desagradaban. De cierto modo, un poco de admiración surgió dentro del pelirrojo —y, conforme iban aconteciendo los meses, "disimulo" era una palabra que no "existía" en su diccionario personal cuando se trataba de su nuevo e interesante amigo—.

—Tsubasa —dijo finalmente Ginga, en susurro, cuando la figura del muchacho apareció en sus pensamientos.

El superior que admiró el tiempo suficiente como para no considerársele breve y que le hizo soñar despierto cuando era un jovenzuelo de segundo año de preparatoria.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola.

Primeramente, **gracias por leer; por los reviews; por los favorites y los follows. **Me da algo de gusto que pueda ser de su agrado este fic.  
>El siguiente "capítulo" está en proceso, espero que no tarde mucho en quedar listo.<p>

"Metal Fight Beyblade" (y sus personajes) no me pertenece(n) a mí; sino a su(s) respectivo(s) creador(es). Yo sólo hice este fic porque ("Tsukema Tsukeru" —versión hecha por Shoose— fue la canción responsable de todo esto que han estado leyendo y) no podía quedarme en paz sólo teniéndolo en mi cabeza. O algo así.

* * *

><p>Luego de todo el recorrido que hizo por su habitación, el pelirrojo volvió a la silla y puso su trasero de nuevo ahí. La pantalla de su computadora portátil permanecía oscura después de ignorarla por unos minutos, así que se dispuso a mover el touchpad. Cuando encendió, seguía mostrándose el contenido del correo de Madoka. Le echó otro vistazo a la pantalla, leyendo el renglón donde se hallaba la observación enviada por la editora; para luego dirigir sus ojos a la ventana abierta delante de él. Realmente sin enfocar toda su atención a lo que pasaba afuera.<p>

Tsubasa Ohtori fue la última persona por la que se sintió enamorado; pero, **recordar aquello con la exactitud que él requería para plasmar ese sentir y hacerle la corrección adecuada a su texto** —y de paso convencer a Madoka de la "autenticidad" de su historia **y librarse así del problema actual**—, era un poco difícil a esas alturas del partido: ¡Transcurrieron diez años! ¿Quién podía recordar con lujo de detalle al chico o chica que te gustaba diez años antes y todo lo que provocó en ti en esa etapa de la vida? ¿Quién?

"No siento genuinamente enamorado al personaje, Ginga".

Se reconocía el esfuerzo del escritor por mostrar una situación lo más apegada a la realidad —así como el buen trabajo—, por lo tanto, basarse en las demostraciones de afecto, tristeza, enojo o arrepentimiento ya fueran de otros libros o programas de televisión, no causaría el mismo efecto en él por más que tratara de meterse en el personaje. No funcionaría a menos que él estuviera en contacto, lo más cerca de ser posible, con la emoción que le solicitaban —además, los escenarios entre lo suyo y lo ajeno eran diferentes—. Hacer de cuenta que no existían tales errores, para justificar de algún modo su "incapacidad", no era una opción. Ginga conocía a Madoka, insistiría hasta que él arreglara esa parte que, por lo escrito en su correo, ella consideraba casi vital. Justo por esa razón, la editora no le impuso un plazo de entrega.  
>La castaña, por más exigente que fuera, se propuso no presionar al pelirrojo, más que nada porque sabía que algunos asuntos llevaban algo de tiempo —por ejemplo, ella no podía revisar los manuscritos de los otros dos escritores bajo su cargo en sólo tres días o máximo una semana—; sin embargo, aquello tampoco mantenía del todo tranquilo al escritor. Una cosa era ser participante de un concurso —donde, en apariencia, no existía demasiado rigor— y otra muy diferente era tener a gente detrás de ti para sacar un libro. Tampoco estaba entre sus intenciones hacer quedar mal a Madoka frente a sus jefes; ni fallarle luego que ella decidiera creer en él. Ginga suspiró profundamente.<p>

El nombre de Tsubasa Otori era a penas la primera pista en ese rompecabezas de su pasado. Quizás, sumergirse en ese mar de recuerdos probablemente vergonzosos, sería divertido. O quizás no, porque **no tenía ni una idea de por dónde empezar a buscar algo** **que le refrescara la memoria sobre el primer amor**. La mayor parte de todas sus pertenencias, a las que cualquiera habría recurrido como número uno, fueron desechadas al mudarse al departamento que estaba habitando; mucho menos conservaba algún papel u obsequio de cuando estudió en la preparatoria —algo que disparara sus recuerdos de inmediato—. Y sumado a ello, su estómago estaba vacío. El ruido que vino de éste, lo hizo de su conocimiento.  
>Ahí, sentado y hambriento, menos probabilidades tenía de que las respuestas aparecieran como "caídas del cielo"; entonces, se permitió un descanso —entre más estresado estuviera, peor iba a desempeñarse—.<p>

Nada mejor que un rico desayuno para darle un buen comienzo al día, se dijo Ginga antes de apagar el aparato y levantarse por segunda ocasión de la silla para dejar que sus pies le llevaran al cuarto de baño. Agradecido de no tener que esperar mucho para que el agua estuviera caliente.

Ese departamento que consiguió gracias a Benkei había valido la pena en varios aspectos: una buena ubicación, vecinos corteses —y nada entrometidos como los que aparecieron en sus propias obras—, la tranquilidad a la que no podía negarse, un espacio amueblado con todos los servicios básicos incluidos y lo suficientemente grande como para cuatro o cinco personas; aunque el precio de la renta era algo elevado para su gusto; pero en fin.

Dejó lo que traía puesto —una playera simple, un pantalón corto y sus calzoncillos azules— en una cesta para la ropa sucia; sacó una de las toallas que había guardado en la cómoda al lado del escusado y la puso encima de éste para usarla después —le resultaba más práctico dejarla cerca suyo que salir por ella todo mojado y con frío—. Cuando asumió que la temperatura del agua era la adecuada, probándola previamente con su brazo derecho, entró sin dudas a la regadera.  
>Ya menos tenso, con esas gotas que bajaban por su pecho, espalda, brazos y piernas, todas a la vez y con un espíritu relajado y rejuvenecido gracias a ello, se dio el lujo de tararear una canción que consideró pegadiza —y que apareció días antes cuando entró a una de las tantas páginas de internet que revisaba a diario y se reprodujo en automático el video que le acompañaba— mientras procedía a usar el shampoo en su cabello.<p>

Cuando Ginga era niño —cinco, seis años— a Ryo le costaba horrores meterlo a bañar. Ya lo perseguía por aquí, ya lo perseguía por allá y hasta que los dos quedaban más cansados de lo que ya tras sus respectivas actividades durante mañana y tarde, se disponían a ducharse juntos —a Ryo no le quedaba más remedio—; aunque era irónico que el pelirrojo no quisiera dejar la tina después.

El mayor de los Hagane "adoraba" el supermercado cerca de su trabajo, tenía todas las respuestas a sus problemas o al menos a los más sencillos; a pesar de representarle un castigo ir, sobre todo cuando era día de paga. Una noche, paseándose por los pasillos de cosas para niños encontró algo que le haría más fácil la hora del baño a él y a su pequeño hijo. Finalmente.

Los ojitos de Ginga cuando vio ese perro de plástico inflado —cuyo tamaño no sobrepasaba los veinticinco centímetros— listo para hacerle compañía en la tina, fueron tan brillantes que a Ryo no le quedó más que admitir que había valido la pena el esfuerzo.  
>Hokuto, le llamó el niño.<p>

Tras veinte minutos de ducha y otros quince para vestirse y peinarse, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando se puso un abrigo encima, guardó algo de dinero dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó las llaves para salir con rumbo a la cafetería de Benkei —para su suerte, esa vez no olvidó las gafas—.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola~.

Si alguien esperaba este "capítulo", una disculpa.

"Metal Fight Beyblade" (y sus personajes) no me pertenece(n) a mí; sino a su(s) respectivo(s) creador(es). Yo sólo hice este fic porque, se me metió lo loco (?).

* * *

><p>La semana no empezó tan fría como los del canal del clima le hicieron creer el domingo —cuando encendió la televisión antes de ir a ver a Madoka—, lo notó tras dar inicio a su caminata. Afortunadamente ellos se equivocaron otra vez. Aunque le resultó un poco incómodo llevar puesto el abrigo; con todos los pasos que había dado hasta entonces y el calor que se iba reuniendo en su cuerpo conforme avanzaba —por ende, calles más adelante, se lo quitó y decidió llevarlo sobre su antebrazo izquierdo—.<p>

El sol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas casi a las diez con diez de la mañana y era visible con todo el "castigo" que ejercía en la acera contraria a Ginga; sin embargo, los pajarillos que daban de saltos para moverse en ese lugar parecían contentos con ello —inclusive el perro del viejo dueño de la panadería de esa esquina, les acompañaba silenciosamente. Gozando, al parecer, de la temperatura del concreto debajo de suyo—. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió brevemente ante lo visto y continuó sus pasos.

La panadería no era el único negocio abierto; hasta la tienda de deportes que estaba a su derecha —que a veces Ginga miraba para tener algunas referencias—; la de discos y música, al lado; la librería, después de las dos mencionadas; la óptica, metros más delante —donde Ginga había comprado sus gafas— y la boutique de ropa para mujer —que le gustaba a Madoka y que visitaba cuando ella y el escritor se veían— tenían todas, las puertas abiertas, con gente yendo y viniendo. Los negocios de la acera por donde él iba, no se quedaban atrás. Un mini súper; un local de comida china; un café y la tienda departamental de mediano tamaño, cuyos aparadores acaparaban lo que restaba de la calle —y que lucían decorados con los respectivos adornos de Halloween, sobre cada rincón visible y sobre los maniquíes que despreocupados posaban delante de él y los demás clientes que le acompañaban en ese lado del gastado concreto; un mes y medio antes de la fecha en cuestión. Qué gente, de veras—, Cuando llegó al final de la cuadra, un extenso puente estaba esperándole a él y a otros peatones. Eran veintidós escalones y un descanso, para posteriormente sumarse a la cuenta diecinueve más, a los qué combatir para llegar a la parte más alta —en algún momento los había contado—. Al principio, Ginga se sentía raro al cruzarlo, le parecía demasiado lejos del piso, más largo de lo normal y con una superficie tan ineficiente, que en ocasiones prefería hacerse a la orilla para agarrarse más fácil del barandal hecho de acero e ir paso a pasito. No era que le asustaran las alturas; pero prefería prevenir.  
>Luego de seis meses viviendo donde vivía y sacrificándose a atravesarlo por su hamburguesa con triple carne —mayormente una de sus motivaciones—, le fue perdiendo el miedo, ya hasta se daba el lujo de detenerse un rato —breve o no— y mirar hacia a abajo la cantidad de autos que pasaban ahí, como él. Y fue eso mismo lo que hizo en aquel instante.<br>Se pregunto qué habría sido de Tsubasa, si seguiría en la misma ciudad o si al menos se acordaba de él —porque el pelirrojo lo había "bloqueado de su mente" un tiempo—. Por más que trató de hacer memoria, no pudo recordar si él le había contado de algún sueño a cumplir por su cuenta—¿también Tsubasa habría querido ser escritor?—. Si tan sólo hubiera pasado menos tiempo perdido en sus ojos y más atento a las palabras del de cabello plateado, diferente sería la historia.

Faltaban quince minutos para las once de la mañana cuando bajó del puente, de eso se percató al ver las dos manecillas del reloj de la reciente calle que pisaba. Probablemente a esas horas Benkei ya había abierto la cafetería. Probablemente ya hasta estaba vendiendo comida deliciosa y él ahí, esperando a que el semáforo le permitiera continuar. La vida era eso que pasaba, mientras Ginga seguía esperando la luz roja del semáforo vehicular y la verde con el monito caminando del semáforo peatonal.  
>A su alrededor podían verse más tiendas de ropa; tiendas de productos electrónicos; una tienda de mascotas y bullicio. A los lados predominaban las fuentes de sodas; los videojuegos; un parquecito y cosas para universitarios —del tipo que él ya no era. Tristemente—. Pero aprovechó el tiempo para comprar un periódico y hojearlo con ligereza porque, cuando se disponía a leer el primer artículo —por encima—, bajo la sombra del árbol del que decidió resguardarse del sol, los malditos semáforos habían hecho de las suyas y no le quedó más que doblarlo malamente y guardarle en el mismo antebrazo donde llevaba el abrigo y proseguir, por encima de ese número impar de rayas blancas hechas en el piso, rodeado de gente cuyo último destino era muy diferente del de él.<p>

La vida de adulto implicaba en ocasiones "hacer a todos de lado" para comenzar tu propia existencia. Por ti y para ti. Cuando Ginga le dijo a Ryo qué quería dedicarse a ser escritor, Ryo no le vio mucho problema —sinceramente no le parecía raro, después de todo, en parte era culpa suya; por ello no le sorprendió—: Ginga era capaz de hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta y era un muchacho decidido, que no quitaba el dedo del renglón, así que lo dejó seguir con sus planes. De cierto modo, a Ryo le hacía ilusión. Su muchacho, sacando libros, dando entrevistas; siendo él el padre de un famoso. A los dos les gustaba soñar en grande y reía de sólo pensar en circunstancias así.  
>Y luego a ambos les llegó el momento de separarse… Ryo quería regresar un tiempo al lugar donde nació.<p>

Como antes se dijo, Benkei ayudó a Ginga a conseguir un nuevo lugar dónde irse a vivir cuando los caminos de éste y su padre se dividieron.  
>Cierta tarde, una señorita —cuya vivienda era relativamente cercana a su cafetería—, se apareció por ahí y le preguntó amablemente si podía pegar en una de las puertas de cristal, un anuncio sobre un departamento que ella había puesto en renta, que porque de veras necesitaba un inquilino y demás. Benkei no le vio problema y accedió, inclusive hasta le sacó más plática al respecto, sabiendo que quizás podría servirle la información a su amigo pelirrojo que estaba en planes de otro sitio dónde mudarse. Y así fue cuando días después ellos se reunieron y discutieron el tema.<br>A Benkei le gustó la sonrisa de Ginga conforme le fue comentando a este último sobre el asunto. Conocía al muchacho y su gusto por las hamburguesas con triple carne y que él decidiera rentar ese departamento significaba que sólo media hora a minutos a pie —más puente y semáforos— le separaban de su delicioso sabor. De cierto modo, Benkei también ganaba: podía estar al pendiente de ese amigo importante para él y a su vez significaba un cliente más. Fue conveniente para los dos.

Se conocieron durante la preparatoria. Benkei era el tipo de chico que ocasionaba problemas ya fuera por una cosa o por otra y fastidiar a otros se le daba bien. Su gusto era sacarle provecho a lo que fuera. Él estaba a gusto así, haciendo su santa voluntad ya fuera durante la hora de descanso o después de clases. Él no era precisamente el único maloso, ya que se hacía acompañar de otros dos. Pero Ginga apareció en su camino y las cosas fueron diferentes.

Cuando el escritor se saboreaba su alimento grasoso preferido y estando a escasos metros, se topó con las puertas de la cafetería, cerradas —situación que decepcionó al adulto y no pudo disimularlo—. Tras suspirar, vino otro gruñido de su estómago haciendo que sus energías decayeran un poco.  
>Primero, esperó de pie; pero pasados diez minutos lo reconsideró y optó por sentarse en las bancas de metal que estaban muy por delante de otro parquecito —aunque aún así estuvo incómodo—. Diez minutos más y Benkei no aparecía.<br>Optó entonces por dirigirse hacia las amplias jardineras —dentro del pequeño parque— hechas de concreto que también servían para sentarse; pero en el caso de Ginga era para recostar el cuerpo, usando el abrigo como un intento de almohada —por supuesto que antes limpió la zona lo más que pudo con el periódico—. Escogió una en particular, a la que le llegaba menos sol.

Sí, se quedó dormido. A su consideración quizás quince minutos o menos —dormirse era "mejor" que sentir náuseas por el hambre—. Bostezó un par de veces más y tras levantarse —con cuidado, porque le dolía levemente el cuello— y así alcanzar a ver mejor las puertas de la cafetería de Benkei, notó que seguían cerradas, lo que consideró poco común a esa hora.  
>Ginga no podía estar sin comer por más tiempo, así que se propuso buscar algún local de comida más o menos a su alcance, sobre todo porque el calor se sentía más y más conforme los minutos avanzaban —lo que irremediablemente hacía mella en cualquier espíritu "aventurero", con mucha hambre—. Cuando terminó de avanzar por el sendero de piedras por donde había entrado al parque y estando seguro que pagaría por una pizza, inesperadamente vio a Benkei; acompañado de un tipo que al principio no se le hizo familiar. Benkei y el tipo se acercaron a la entrada de la cafetería, charlando sobre algo que no llegaba a oídos del pelirrojo, mientras el primero sacaba las llaves de su pantalón para abrir el establecimiento. El hombre corpulento tenía algo de prisa porque se le había hecho tarde; pero ello no era razón para desairar a su viejo amigo.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
